


The Moon

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka sneaks away from the camp every so often to think about the girl he used to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon

When the moon was bright in a cloudless sky, Sokka took long walks away from the camp. On those nights, he would casually head into the trees, sometimes hunting, sometimes scouting, and sometimes just looking for some fresh air. He would move away from his companions, walking until he found a clearing or break in the trees where he had a clear view of the night skies.

He would sit on the ground and gaze upon the moon. After a while, it seemed like he could feel soft blue eyes looking back at him from the moon's surface. In the chill of night, he could almost imagine that he was still back in the cold north. He would lie back against the ground and think of the girl he had met among the ice and snow. With his eyes closed, he could practically feel her next to him, moving against him. When his hands went to the ties of his pants, it was almost as if her hands were against him.

He slid one hand into his pants until it just barely brushed against his cock. She would move delicately, shyly invite him to take what she had to offer. She would look up at him with her lips just barely parted, then blush and look away. He groaned as he pressed into his own fingers. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and felt himself harden as he began to move back and forth.

Lying there with the moonlight shining through his eyelids, he could almost feel her there against him. She would be timid, but just as eager as he was. She would reach out to explore his body and fold herself delicately into his arms. Liquid beaded on the tip of his cock as me moved harder and faster. When he imagined her bending down to wrap her soft lips around him, and he could practically feel her hair brushing against his thighs.

Sokka moaned as he came.

Far out of sight and back among the trees, Toph lay against the hard earth and watched.


End file.
